chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ChuckleVision Merchandise
Although ChuckleVision has been successful on screen and stage, the show has not produced much merchandise including DVD's up until last year because the BBC have refused to give the rights to release it onto DVD. In 2011 Delta Leisure Entertainment bought the rights for Series One and released two individual DVD's based on two holidays on 26 September. A further boxset was announced during August 2011, featuring all 13 episodes of Series One for release on 24 October. Series Two was confirmed for release in October 2012. DVD Releases Halloween/Christmas (Series 1) DVDs Two DVD's were announced to both have 3 episodes from Series 1, and one episode each of them revolved around the holidays of Christmas and Halloween. Chucklevision dvd 2.jpg|Christmas DVD Chucklvision dvd.jpg|Halloween DVD The Complete Series 1 Box Set (2011) ﻿A Complete boxset of Series One was advertised for pre-order on Amazon and released 24 October 2011. The main theme of the box was based around the titles of Series One and Two and a short synopsis of the series is featured on the back. ﻿It was re-released by Simply Media on 25 July 2016. The Complete Series 2 Box Set (2012) Series 2 was released by Delta Media on 29th October 2012. It was re-released by Simply Media on 29 August 2016. Series 3 DVD & Future Releases (2016-) On 13th June 2016, it was confirmed that DVD company SimplyMedia had acquired the rights to release all the series of ChuckleVision on DVD, starting with a re-release of Series 1 and 2 in Summer 2016, followed by Series 3. They currently have no plans to release the other series as of present. 13445570 10208129322245622 2232889740999461590 n.jpg|Provisional artwork for Series 1 - which is the same as the Delta Media release artwork minus the Simply Media logo and TBC classification. ChuckleVision Series 2 DVD Box Art.jpg|Simply Media's release of series 2. Design is the same as Delta's. ChuckleVision Series 3 DVD Box Art.jpg|The official design for the third series. Past Merchandise Goofy Golfers VHS A VHS was released in 1993 with three episodes from Series 4. Included were: Plumb Crazy, Goofy Golfers and Bowl-Derdash. It took another 18 years before ChuckleVision was released onto DVD for the first time. Stage Show DVDs Three stage shows were released to DVD by Liberation Entertainment. They were filmed at various venues across the UK, including Blackpool and Darlington. The first was "Pirates of the River Rother", which actually toured in 2005 but was released on DVD in mid 2007. It came with a limited edition eyepatch. This was followed later that same year by "Spooky Goings On 2", shortened simply to "Spooky Goings On" for the DVD cover. Like the previous release, you received a limited edition gift - a pumpkin frisbee. The most recent tour committed to DVD was "Indiana Chuckles and the Kingdom of the Mythical Sulk" in 2008. This didn't include any free gifts. Shortly afterwards, Liberation Entertainment went out of business and, as of yet, there have been no further releases of the stage shows to DVD.. Pirates of the river rother.jpg spooky goings on dvd.jpg Indiana chuckles dvd.jpg "The Chuckle Brothers in Trouble" was released on a very rare limited run VHS in the 90's, and later on DVD in 2008. To You To Me CD/Tape (1995) There was a CD/Tape release in 1995 on the Chuckle Brothers new songs recorded and made by Daybreak Music and involved ChuckleVision's music composer Dave Cooke. The tracks were as follows: 1. Silly Me Silly You 2. Dance With The Man 3. Chu Chu Chuckle 4. Oi You!!! 5. On The Beach 6. Eat Your Greens 7. Shake The Barn 8. Really 9. No Slacking 10. To You, To Me 11. Shark Attack The CD copy has since been deleted, however is still obtainable from second-hand outlets such as eBay from time to time. ChuckleVision Soundtrack iTunes (by Dave Cooke) Full Article: ChuckleVision Incidental Music Soundtracks Four soundtracks have been released by the show's composer Dave Cooke as of 2014, with a fifth album in the works which has been delayed due to the Cooke's other musical commitments.. They are available to digitally download on iTunes, Amazon, Google Play and other outlets. ChuckleVision 'Unreleased' Annual (1990's) A very rare ChuckleVision annual was apparently released sometimes in the 1990's but it hasn't been seen in any charity shop or on eBay. After talking with Bernard Bale of Beeline Media Pubslishing, it was discovered that the annual was never released. But the company were considering releasing a new annual in 2012, because of the brothers ongoing popularity. However, the idea of the annual was discarded in favour of releasing the Chuckle Brothers' autobiography instead. Chuckle Brothers Autobiography Fifty Years of To Me To You (2014) Over the years, the Chuckle Brothers have mentioned an ongoing biography of theirs to be released. It has supposed to have been written by Stuart Clarkson, but never published and each year less hope has been given to its publication. But Beeline Media have been in talks with the Chuckle Brothers and have given a release date for the biography for November 2013 and is to be released by book publisher's Worlds Fair. The book was released on 18th April 2014 under the title: The Chuckle Brothers: Fifty Years of To Me To You and is a biography written partly by Paul himself and features lots of information on the brother's lives from their perspective. Available to buy from here